Friends of Life
by Xiennaphine R
Summary: Long story short, there's a fight with Ice Queen, a bomb or 2 goes off here and there and no one can find Fiona. Marshall Lee does and the girl's on the edge of death. What does he do? Better question, what does the culprit of the attack do? Read and find out!
1. Shattered

Fionna glared at the Ice Queen in irritation. The Ice Queen laughed coldly as Fionna took a running jump. She slammed her ice covered fists on the cold hearted queen's white haired head repeatedly. The Ice Queen shoved her off and blasted her towards the ceiling. She easily destroyed the thick ice encasing Prince Gumball and the Ice Queen screamed angrily.

Cake exploded into the room, barely able to fit through the door she was so big.

"What's goin' on in here?!" She cried in her usual twang. She froze and shrank to her normal size before lunging at the candied prince.

"Don't you touch her!" She shouted as she jumped on the pink prince, who cried out and shied away from the enraged cat.

"It's OK, it's OK." Fionna said as she grabbed Cake around her middle and pried her off Prince Gumball, who ran to the other side of the room. "It was the Ice Queen."

Blue icicles shot from the direction Ice Queen had fallen and blasted Cake from Fionna's arms. Cake yowled in pain as the cold daggers pierced her skin through her fur.

"Paws off my prince!" She screamed, a slightly mad grin plastered on her blue tinged face .

For the second time Fionna jumped at the Ice Queen. "Yonk." She said as she knocked the crown from the Ice Queen's head.

"M-my magic!" She cried. "My powers!"

Fionna dragged her to her feet looking rather pissed off.

"And this is for yankin' my heart guts." She said in an icy tone as she punched the kidnapping Queen in the jaw, sending her sprawling to the floor.

Cake sent wave after wave of the blue icicles that the Ice Queen had used on her until she was frozen solid in a block of cold, frozen water.

"Imma Queen." She said laughing lightly. Fionna knocked the crown from her cat sister's head.

"No," She said firmly. "You might catch her crazy.

"Wow, Fionna, your... your just... really incredible!" Prince Gumball stammered. "Maybe we should meet up, for a date."

"No way man, not interested." She replied. Wasn't this the guy she had crushed on for almost 7 years?

She turned to leave the room and noticed Ice Queen huddled up against the wall, her face contorted with rage, pain, fear, and something else. Fionna stared at her for a moment before walking up to the blue skinned woman and offering a hand. The Ice Queen stared at her questioningly before taking the offered hand cautiously. Fionna heaved her to her feet and held out the Ice Queen's crown which she had picked up off the floor only moments before. The Ice Queen took it and fled the room.

Fionna left the room and jumped haphazardly down the stairs.

In mid jump she was suddenly blown sideways. The world was filled with color and loud noise. The darkness and silence that followed were deafening more so that the noise. She tried to move but couldn't. Pain filled her body and it was hard to breathe. A strange darkness was closing in on her mind, much like that of which obscured her sight. She tried to move but the pain was too great and she let the blackness close over her.

**X  
**

Marshall Lee poked his head out of his bedroom window in mild curiosity. His dark eyes shone in the pale moonlight. A pale orange glow was shining over the tree line and the distant smell of smoke made him cough. He narrowed his dark eyes and pulled his head back into his bedroom. He closed the window with a small snap and retched. He watched the acrid black cloud rise from the orange glow. Something was on fire and it was too close to morning for him to really care. He looked a the digital clock on the night stand. It was only a few minutes after 3 am and he felt asleep on his feet, relatively speaking.

He threw himself down on his bed and sighed. Tomorrow he'd have to go and see what had been destroyed or it would drive him nuts.

**X  
**

Marshall Lee woke with a start as someone pounded on his front door. The sound grated on his tired and over sensitive nerves. He cast a quick glance at his digital clock, which sat on the little dresser only a small distance from the bed. It was still early in the afternoon, way too early to be awake. **  
**

He sat up and stretched. The loud knock came again and he dropped from his bed room to the lower level of his house with a groan of exhaustion.

He opened the door and hissed in pain as the sharp sunlight carved a path through the shadows and burned the skin on his left arm. He jumped back into the shadows and rubbed at the angry dark red patch.

"Marshall Lee? Have you seen Fi?" The cat who stood there twanged, oblivious to the vampire king's pain. He realized she was coated in soot and mud, turning her usual ginger and white fur to a dull, patchy greyish brown color.

"No Cake, why? What happened?" He asked as a strange sense of foreboding ripped through his body.

"There was an attack on Candy Kingdom," She wailed hysterically. "No ones seen or heard from Fionna or Monochro since last night, and we can't find them anywhere! So many people died!"

"Calm down, I'm sure their all right." He said uncertainly. "I'll help you hunt them down."

His jaws gaped wide in a yawn and the sooty cat stared at him warily. The cat didn't approve of her human sister's choice in friends. He picked up an umbrella and opened it. The cat stretched her body until she was several times her normal and natural size. He sat on her back with the umbrella blocking the suns harsh rays while she ran through the thick covering of trees. Marshall Lee began to detect strong scents of burning sugar and smoke. The closer they got to the Candy Kingdom the more they saw the burned and empty shells of trees, the occasional charred squirrel and the stronger the acrid burned sugar smell became.

At last they broke through the cover of the trees and onto the open grass that surrounded the kingdom.

The grass was sooty and blackened as Cake was, and it was littered with charred bits of candy stone and fallen chunks of building. Marshall Lee jumped from Cake's back and landed on the devastated ground. Terrified wails of children and adults alike rented the air as they searched for the bodies of their loved ones.

"She just left Gumball's room when the damn thing went off." Cake said as they walked towards the castle. Gumball stood in front of the remains of the large castle and turned to them as they approached.

"Marshall Lee. Cake." He greeted them tiredly as they got closer. He had bandages around his head and his left arm was encased in pink plaster. He had little band-aids covering little cuts and lacerations on the visible bits of his pink tinged skin.

"Obviously she wasn't there." Cake said to the Prince. Prince Gumball sighed and ran his good hand through his bubble gum pink hair. He shook his head and looked at the two sadly.

"Do you think you might be able to find her scent?" He asked miserably. Cake shook her head.

"I could try." Marshall Lee said cautiously. The candied prince and the cat looked at him, hope glowing dully in their tired eyes.

"I'll show you where we were when the thing went blammo." Cake twanged. He nodded ad she led him up the melted, chipped and broken stairs to the castle. She pointed up the stairs on one side of the ruined palace.

"Gumball's room was up there, you'll find what's left of it." She said and left.

Marshall Lee climbed the stairs and hunted for any trace of the familiar sweet scent of Fionna the Human. He found tiny traces by the remains of the door but those didn't help. He searched the room and found nothing but rubble and a destroyed bed sheet.

He went back into the stair well and searched hard for any traces of the girls existence. About half way up there was a large pile of rubble and stone from where the wall had been blown apart.

He sniffed at it and was horrified to find the human girl's scent was quite strong here, and that it was also mixed with blood. He searched the rest of the stair well but found nothing. He began shifting boulders and small rocks. He demolished half the pile before finding any sign other than her sweet smell. He shifted the rocks and found the blond girl lying on the steps. Blood had soaked through her shirt. The rise and fall of her chest was weak and she was scratched, bruised and several bones were obviously broken.

For a moment he simply sat beside her. He gathered her limp body up in his arms and cradled her against his chest. He floated up into the air and flew off to find Cake and Prince Gumball

The moon was low in the sky when he exited the damaged building. He found them just outside the castle and Cake wailed in dismay when she saw her sister's frail and bleeding body. They rushed up to meet him.

Fionna's weak breaths rattled in her chest and a trickle of blood escaped her lips.

"Can't you do something?" Cake wailed as she clutched her sisters hand.

"I could but you'd hate me for it." He said tonelessly.

"If you can save her I don't care what you do, just do it!" The cat screamed. He shrugged and looked at Gumball.

"I agree with Cake. If you can do something please do it now." He pleaded.

Before either of them could stop him he sank his fangs deep into her throat. Cake cried out in surprise and Gumball turned his head away.

"What are you doing?" The cat shrieked. Marshall Lee withdrew his fangs from the girls throat.

"Saving your sister." He replied.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought c:  
**

**It took me forever to finish this cuz I kept changing my mind. By forever I mean half an hour.  
**


	2. Attacked

"How's this gonna save my girl?" Cake shrieked.

"I told you you were gonna hate me for this. I'm turning her." Marshall Lee said and shrugged like it was nothing. He blood leaking from the blond girl's injuries had turned the blue-gray skin on his hands and arms a weird shade of purple.

"Well you were right. I already hate you for this." The gold and white cats voice sounded emotionless but her eyes betrayed the turmoil raging in her mind. She extended long, curved claws and drew the blade-like white sabers down his right leg. He gave an uncharacteristic squeak and jumped. He hovered several feet above her and flew behind Prince Gumball.

"She can't stay mad at me forever can she?"Marshall Lee asked the Prince hopefully.

"No. She'll die eventually." The candy prince replied sadly as he looked at the two bloody puncture marks on the young girl's throat. Marshall Lee looked sadly at the little red circles he'd made but there was no going back now. Either way Fionna would die, but only one way would she come back.

"You'll die too." Marshall Lee's voice almost cracked with hollow sadness at the thought of losing his bro. The two fell silent and watched the dark sky lighten.

"You should probably go. The sun will be rising shortly." Prince Gumball whispered. Marshall Lee nodded and closed his dark crimson-black eyes for a moment.

"Thank you." The vampire's voice was a soft hiss of breath. The ruler of the Candy Kingdom nodded his pink head slightly to show he had heard and the Vampire King raced away, leaving the destroyed city to rebuild itself from the crumbling grey ash.

**X **

Marshall Lee kicked his front door closed just as the sun cast evil light over his home. His right hand had a nasty little burn on it but it would heal.

He set the dying human down on the bed in his own bedroom. Her breathing was so faint it was almost impossible to tell if she was breathing at all. He heart was scarcely beating, and the weak rhythm was fast and unsteady. Two scarlet droplets had fallen from the fang marks in her white skinned neck and trickled back towards the vertebrae of her spine.

The vampire sighed and sat on the edge of the bed with his hands covering one of her much smaller ones. He felt her unsteady heartbeat through her long, thin fingers and he felt the weak pulse sputter and fade before disappearing all together. She stopped drawing the weak, fast, shallow breaths that rattled miserably in her crushed chest. Her pale, bloodless skin lost the little life and color it had managed to keep and turned a dull shade of blue-grey similar to his own.

The king of the vampires wanted to curl up and cry like a child, but that wouldn't solve anything. The venom that had pulsed through her veins before her heart stopped would be working on every part of her body it touched to repair the shattered, cracked and crushed bones and heal the gashed, scraped and bruises that coated the surface of her body.

He squeezed her cold, lifeless hand and left to the bathroom where he grabbed a damp cloth to clean the blood from her body before it could dry completely. He returned and set to work running the cloth down her arms to remove the flaking blood. He gagged slightly at the scent and struggled with the urges to taste the scarlet substance. He picked up her hand again, warming it with his own.

It was several hours later when the girl took her first breath of the afterlife. It was almost noon and all the blinds in the house had long since been drawn to protect the vampire from the suns harmful rays. Her eyes fluttered open, still the surprising pair of brilliant blue eyes from her human life.

"M-Marshall?" She asked, her voice raspy and harsh. Marshall Lee ran his hands through her long blond hair and smiled.

"I'm here for ya, Fi." He said and yawned, showing of two rows of very sharp fangs. She snickered softly. Fionna forced herself into a sitting position and groaned slightly as the movement caused her stiff, dead muscles to, well, move.

"You'll be sore for a while. It takes a bit to adjust to being dead." He said and worked one dagger-like tooth into the skin of his lower lip.

"What d' ya mean dead?" She hissed softly at him. He lifted the hand he still held from the bed and up to her face. The pale greyish skin was several shades lighter than his own but obviously still grey rather than the light white peach colour it had been before. Her blue eyes widened in shock and she pulled the the pale appendage from the vampire's own.

"What- what happened to me?" She whispered and then fell into an uneasy silence, waiting for him to answer.

"The Candy Kingdom was attacked, and you were crushed by part of the collapsed castle..." He said, suddenly nervous of what the now ex human would do to him. "I dug you out and you were already dying. Gumball and Cake asked me to save you, and the only way to do that was to change you."

Fionna didn't respond. The silence was killing Marshall (again).

"You should rest..." The undead self proclaimed King stated cautiously, wondering how the new vampire would react. He stood when she said nothing and turned to leave. Something tugged him back sharply and he fell onto the edge of the bed. She had laced her long fingers with his without him noticing. She moved quickly despite the pain she would feel when she moved and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers still entwined with his.

"Thanks Marshie." Fionna's soft voice hissed near one of his sharply pointed ears. She kissed his cheek and released her grip on his neck. She fell back onto the bed and lay flat on the surface.

Marshall stood up and floated down to the lower level of his house and into the kitchen. He took a bowl from one of the many cupboards and began throwing red fruits and red dyed breads into it. The front door of his house creaked open and closed with a soft, almost inaudible click. A familiar yet unfamiliar scent drifted lazily towards him and confusion ripped through his racing mind. He heard a weapon being drawn from it's sheath with a small _shhhing._ He tried to ignore it, waiting for the intruder to get closer. The foot steps stopped only a few feet into his home.

Suddenly, the tiny whistle of a sharpened blade reached his ears and he did not have time to move. The small blade wedged itself into his back, directly beneath his shoulder blade. He made a small sound of surprise and spun to face the intruder. He hissed in pain as he moved but managed to contort his face into a look of rage.

The intruder screamed in fear and fled to one of the far corners of the room where it disappeared into the shadows.

"Come out, Shade, I know you're there. I can make your life Hell." The vampire hissed and managed to keep the agony out of his voice. Another knife flew from behind him and pierced his lower back. Soon a third and a fourth dagger were buried in his thin body. Blood gushed out from around the cold metal blades embedded in his skin. Marshall Lee pressed himself up into a corner and observed the room with keen interest. A small glittering movement failed to escape his sharp eyes and he leaped on the spot and pinned Shade to the ground. Shade struggled for a moment before going limp.

"You attacked Candy Kingdom, didn't you!" Marshall Lee accused. Shade became visible and nodded her head.

"I had to!" She whispered. "It was my mission to kill the human and I failed!"

"No, you didn't. I turned her so you succeeded. She would have stayed dead if I hadn't bitten her!" Marshall hissed as he looked furiously at the little dog cowering beneath him. Shade cowered in what seemed to be fear before an evil grin spread across her face. Marshall Lee saw her plans clear in her malicious green eyes but had no time to move. The dog moved to fast and another blade slashed across his stomach and sent blood splashing to the floor. Marshall Lee sprang backwards, hissing in pain from the poisoned dagger.

Shade tried to scramble to her paws but slipped in the sticky red tide that flooded from the deep gash on the boy's stomach. One of her arms stretched and she wrapped one heavily clawed paw around the handle of one of the knives and ripped it from Marshall Lee's body.

This time he could not restrain the scream of agony that wrenched itself from his chest. Shade grinned again in satisfaction and Marshall Lee heard Fionna's feet hit the floor above him as his legs collapsed under him.

Marshall Lee pushed himself to his feet just as Fionna jumped down through the trap door that lead to his bedroom. He felt dizzy and nauseous. The dog stretched out again, much like Cake could, and reached for another dagger. Marshall snapped his teeth loudly at her arm and missed. The blade was torn from his shoulder and he hissed loudly, his dark red eyes paled to a shocking shade of scarlet with a pure white boarder, pearlescent white fangs seemed to jut from every angle in his mouth. His long fingers curled into a feral, claw-like position with pointed black nails glinting menacingly in the shadows of his home.

Shade screamed in terror and threw open the blinds as she ran out of the house. With the door open and the blinds no longer blocking the sun, the damaging light filled the living room and fell on Marshall's bleeding body. He screamed in agony as the light scorched the sensitive greyish skin.

Fionna moved to help him but when the light kissed her fingers she shrieked in pain and pulled her hand back. Marshall Lee writhed on the floor and wailed in agony as the sun burned him. The skin quickly turned red, than black. Fionna lunged and threw the blinds closed, knocking the door shut and making a small noise of pain as her skin turned an irritated shade of pink.

Marshall Lee fell still and barely breathed for the pain that consumed him. He felt one tiny hand brush against his arm and shrieked in pain as blackness crashed down on his senses.

**X **

Fionna could only stare in horror as the vampire King went limp. The burns that marred the familiar grey-blue skin were dark shades of red, black and grey. She shook his shoulder and the only movement was the one she created. She put her head on his chest and easily distinguished the soft rush of wind in his lungs. She ran back up to his room and grabbed the phone off the table beside his bed.

With shaking fingers she dialed Prince Gumball's number. It took her 16 times to get it right because her hands were shaking so badly.

"Hello?" The familiar voice of the pink prince reached her ears.

"Gumball? Thank Glob! You have to help! There was this weird shadow dog..." Words tumbled out of her mouth and into the receiver of the phone.

"Please help." She whimpered. The silence on the other end was frightening.

"I'll fetch Cake and we'll be right there." The voice finally replied. She almost sighed in relief but she couldn't allow herself the liberty to relax just yet.

"Please hurry." She pleaded and the line went dead.

* * *

**Hope all you awesome people reading this liked it :) Review! The box is right her! Click it! Type words! Even if they don'T make sence. **

**l  
V**


	3. Burned!

Fionna sat beside the heavily singed boy laying on the floor. His skin was darkened by burns and deep gashed scored through his skin and three knives were embedded in his body. Blood was still trickling from the bloody lacerations. She ran her long, bloodied fingers through his long, dark black hair. One of her petite, light grey-blue hands rested on top of one of his larger, darker ones. His breathing had weakened and even if he was practically immortal that didn't mean he couldn't be hurt. After she had called Prince Gumball for help she had rushed back to his slightly charred side.

It was a few minutes after the sun had sank below the line of trees surrounding Marshall Lee's home that someone knocked on the door. Fionna ran to the door and flung it open. She threw her pale arms around the candied prince's neck and tears leaked from the corners of her bright sapphire eyes. She took his hand and pulled him into the house. His eyes fell on the vampire laying motionless on the floor and his body went rigid.

Prince Gumball took a shaky step into the vampire's house and cake peered into the house from the distant cover of trees. The cat raced over and into the house, her now clean white and gold fur spiking up in horror as she saw and smelled how much blood Marshall Lee had lost. The crimson liquid coated the floor in a large, sticky, smelly, drying lake.

Gumball dropped to the vampire's side and immediately began working his shirt up his chest so he could see the extent of the damage. Fionna walked up and shifted her sire carefully so that his head was resting on her lap. Gumball wrenched the three remaining weapons from Marshall Lee's body and was met with a shriek of pain each time from the unconscious boy.

**X **

"I've done all I can." Prince Gumball said and wiped the blood off his hands.

"Thank you." Fionna replied quietly. The candy prince left with Cake, leaving Fionna alone with her vampire. Even if she had the King of Vampire's with her she felt alone, and like something was a miss. She walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection. Her wavy blond hair was still the same, and her eyes were still the crisp, clear blue. Her skin was no longer the pale peachy white but a light blue grey. There were two marks on her neck. Two little circular marks. This was where Marshall bit her.

A small, barely audible groan brought the blond girl racing back to her friends side. Marshall Lee's eyes were now purplish slits with little black lines in them. The thin black lines flicked towards her as the raced out of the bathroom.

"How are ya feeling?" Fionna asked cautiously. The older vampire blinked at her and yawned. She snapped her fingers loudly in front of one of his ears and the pointy little appendage twitched away from the sound.

"I know you can hear me so answer me." She said sharply. He simply groaned again and flipped on his side towards her. The purple slits widened slightly and he stared at her. She growled at him softly.

"Lousy." His voice rasped slightly. Fionna kissed his forehead gently. Marshall's eyes opened fully and he stared up at her in surprise. She simply smiled at him. His eyes turned back into the thin slits, then closed.

"Marshall Lee, what am I going to do with you?" She whispered affectionately.

* * *

**Short chapter!** **Next chapter is like a month later when he's healed and not being a lazy butt who doesn't listen anymore. REVIEW! **

**l  
v**


	4. Finding The Cave

"Marshie!" Fionna cried happily as sh threw her arms around the vampire King's neck.

"Oh. Hey Fi." Marshall replied. He was sitting on the couch for once in his life and she was sitting on his legs preventing him from standing up.

"What are we doing tonight?" The blond vampire asked.

"Dunno. We can go explore some place if you want." He replied. She thought about it for less than a second and nodded her head vigorously, Jumping of his legs and pulling him to his feet. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Let's go!" She cried. She threw open the door and ran out of the house excitedly. Shaking his head, Marshall followed the new vampire into the wooded area. He flew after her into the forest, soon catching up with the girl. Fionna had stopped an was looking up at him curiously.

"Marshall? Is there anywhere you haven't been?" Fionna asked.

"The moon." He replied.

"Not what I meant."

"The sun." He made it sound like a question.

"I meant in Aaa!" She shouted at him, her voice full of fake annoyance.

"Oh, Fionna! I'm wounded!" He gasped dramatically. "I might be a thousand years old but of course I haven't been everywhere."

"Hmm." She pouted. "Take me somewhere you haven't been! We can explore together."

Marshall Lee rolled his dark red eyes and flew up above the treeline. He scanned the area briefly then dropped down and grabbed Fionna around the waist, hoisting the blond vampire into the air. Fionna struggled halfheartedly in the boy's arms. Marshall held the girl against his chest where she settled in a comfortable position in his arms. They flew in silence through the night and eventually left the forest.

"The sun should be rising soon." Marshall stated having noticed how the horizon was becoming lighter and lighter.

"There's a couple of caves down there." Fionna suggested. Marshall Lee dropped down to the ground in front of a rocky cliff and set Fionna down on her feet. The girl looked at a few of the caves, finally walking into one of them. Marshall followed her. The tunnel they were walking through sloped downwards sharply and was filled with twists and turns. The air began smelling like sulfur, salt and water.

Fionna ran ahead, a devious smile plastered on her pale face. Marshall didn't question it, he just followed her scent trail, having lost sight of her a moment ago.

He walked into a big cave that was filled with glowing light. The light was tinted aqua and made the rocks glow eerily. Fionna was nowhere to be seen.

"Fionna? Fi, where'd you go?" The vampire King called.

"Right here." Her voice sounded from above him and something heavy dropped onto his shoulders, forcing him to the ground. He yelped as rocks dug painfully into his grey-blue skin. He turned his head and saw Fionna sitting on his back happily. He shifted himself, making her fall off him. She squeaked and giggled. Marshall immediately switched their previous position and sat on her stomach keeping him pinned to the ground.

"Get off me you toad!" Fionna barely managed to get the words out between shrieks of laughter as Marshall Lee tickled her. He smiled and leaped off her. Before she could retaliate he threw himself into the pool and was met with a rush of warm water. He came up somewhere near the edge of the under ground hot spring opposite where he'd jumped in.

Fionna stood on the bank searching the water for him. He sat there wand quietly observed the girl he'd fallen in love with.

Finally she spotter him and jumped into the water with a big splash. He waited for her and she popped up out of the water beside him. Her cloths clung to her body and her hair was dripping with water. She gasped for breath and stared up at him from under her long, think eyelashes. The devious grin was back.

Marshall closed his dark eyes and let himself rest up against one of the rocks at the edge of the pool. Fionna stared at him for a moment before gliding silently through the water. Marshall Lee's eyes flew open as the blond girls lips pressed against his cheek. She stared at him with a look in her eyes Marshall found familiar.

Fionna pressed her forehead against his and looked into his dark crimson eyes with her bright azure orbs. Marshall thought about this for only seconds before pressing his lips gently against hers. The kiss deepened as Fionna shifted herself so the she was sitting on his lap.

They pulled apart, both thoroughly breathless. Fionna was blushing slightly and Marshall Lee was pretty certain he was too.

"We should probably get some sleep." He said, knowing that the sun was very much up but it couldn't be more than 10:00 in the morning. Very late for the vampire in other words. Fionna nodded and curled up against his chest. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before closing them and pulling Fionna closer to him. The last thought that flashed through his mind was of her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry if you hate me now but in the next chapter I am going to be the biggest bitch I can be. Or want to be anyways, because I can be very bitchy. Please review! If you want to see something in here don't hesitate to tell me.**

**|  
V  
**


	5. Not Again!

Marshall Lee woke to the loud rumble filling the cave. Splashed could be heard as falling rocks splashed into the hot spring. He shook Fionna awake, as the girl was still sleeping nestled into his chest. He could tell the sun was going down now, but was not yet below the horizon line. He jumped from the water, dragging the blond vampire with him. She protested as her body hit the cold air. Marshall backed up until he was pressed flat against the wall. He set Fionna down beside him and they pressed back as far as the rough grey stone would allow.

The rumbling settled and there was an eerie silence. Falling stones had created a large island in the middle of the under ground hot spring. As Marshall Lee stepped away from the wall a sharp grinding sound filled the cave and a stalactite plunged down from the ceiling and pierced his body. The first was followed closely by a second and ripped right through the skin, bone and muscles of his right leg, pinning the limb to the floor.

Marshall screamed in pain as the rocks tore through his body. He heard Fionna scream before he blacked out.

**X **

Fionna could only watch, horrified, as the stalactites pierced Marshall's body and pinned him to the floor. She could do nothing as he screamed in pain. She rushed to his side when his body went limp and was reminded strongly of last month when Shade had attacked him in his own home.

"Marshall! Marshall wake up!" She screamed in a futile effort to rouse him. She ran and grabbed her bag from where she had put it yesterday before she'd jumped on the older vampire. Rushing back to his side, she grabbed her phone and hoped she had bars. She dialed home with one bar on her phone and was relieved when a very sleepy Cake answered the phone.

"Mm. "lo." Her drowsy southern twang rang in Fionna's ears.

"Cake!" She wailed desperately as she tried to pull the stone out of Marshall's leg. "Me and Marshall Lee found a cave. It collapsed on us and now he's hurt again!"

"D'you know where ya are, Sugah?" The cat asked sounding a little more awake.

"In the cave with the largest entrance on a rocky cliff! There's a hot spring in it!" She cried. Tears were flowing down her face as she ripped the fallen rock from Marshall Lee's leg. The King of the Vampires shrieked in pain as blood spilled from the torn and broken limb. She tried in vain to bandage it but the blood continued to pour from the jagged wound.

"Alright. I know where you are. Your just luck I've been there." The cat said and the line went dead.

**X **

"Come on Mochro! We gotta find Fi and Marshall fast." The ginger and white cat urged her boyfriend. The long bodied black stallion bucked his elegant head to show her understood. They flew quickly over the land of Aaa to the place Fionna had told Cake they'd be. Before Lord Monochromicorn's hooves had even touched the ground Cake had leaped from his sleek furred back and run into the largest of the caves. When she was younger she'd ventured into it and found the pool.

She raced through the tunnel towards the cave, Lord Monochromicorn right on her tail. Her heart almost broke when she heard Fionna's sobs of fear and sadness. She exploded into the cave and froze. Fionna was bawling at the vampires head, her shirt wrapped tightly around his right leg and soaked through with blood and a bloody stalactite on the floor. The vampire King had another stalactite creating a vicious wound in his back, his skin paler than Fionna's, almost white, his breaths coming in short, painful gasps.

Cake easily cleared the distance around the spring and skidded to a halt beside the vampires. She wrapped her stretchy arms around the rock and pried it from Marshall's back. Blood gushed from the wound and Fionna instantly tried to patch it up. The boy wailed in pain and wreathed on the ground, spitting in agony. He fell still and Fionna practically threw herself across his chest. He made no noise, nor movement of pain or complaint.

Could they still save the Vampire King?

* * *

**If there's anything you want to see in one of the chapters don't hesitate to ask me! I welcome all ideas and all readers! REVIEW! **


	6. Leaving

All shades were drawn in the vampire King's hospital room. Nobody could actually tell if he was dead or not but his body was healing and they took it as a sign he was still with them. Fionna sat beside him with tears coursing silently down her face. Prince Gumball was never far away due to curiosity, worry and a little bit of jealousy that he'd lost the blond vampire's affections.

It was nearly a month later the black haired vampire showed any sign of life. His eyes had turned into thin, dark purple lines. Fionna was sleeping silently with her head on her shoulder. Marshall Lee forced himself to sit up and he gazed at Fionna's tired face. There were dark shadows under her eyes and her blond curls were lifelessly framing her pale grey face. He hissed in pain as he moved and the girl jolted from her weak state of sleep. She stared at him in shock for a moment before throwing her arms around his shoulders and sobbing into his neck.

"Shh." He hushed and rubbed her back, even though it hurt. She shivered against him, trembling so bad he was shaking slightly, which also hurt.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered crossly. He opened his mouth to reply but she pressed her lips against his before he could make a sound.

"What time is it?" He yawned.

"About 2 in the morning." She replied.

"Feel like bugging Gum-wad and the doctors?"

"Sure. Why not? What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Wanna head to my place?" He offered quietly.

"Ooooo, definitely!" She hissed deviously.

"Good." He said and shoved himself off the bed.

"I've been stuck in this place for a month, lets go." Fionna said cheerfully.

**X **

Marshall Lee lay quietly on his bed back at home. Tomorrow night they'd decided they would start building a house in the cave that had landed him in hospital in the first place. Tonight they would stay here and hope no one bothered to look for them. Maybe they'd find a different cave and pray it wouldn't collapse on them again.

He looked down at the little shape curled up beside him and smiled. How he managed to nearly die twice in the span if less than 3 months was beyond him, but right now he didn't care. He didn't need to. They stayed silent, yes Fionna's awake, and just listened to the rustles and sounds of the forest. The second it got dark they would have to move. When they'd gotten to his house they'd thrown some things in a bag and gone upstairs.

Fionna began trailing lazy circles on his chest and his eyes closed. He tilted his head back and opened his reddish purple orbs just enough to stare at the ceiling. He felt Fionna's lips touch his throat, right above the two little puncture marks on his neck and made a small, content sigh. He gasped in surprise when the girl's had snuck under his shirt and continued tracing the patterns on his flat stomach.

He looked down at her and she peered cautiously up at him. Her hand drifted higher and his quiet breaths became harsh. She fiddled with the buttons on his shirt and pushed the fabric down his shoulders. Her tongue began tracing similar patterns in the hollow of his throat and he groaned softly at the incredible feeling.

Her fingers brushed the shiny white scar on his chest and he hissed as intense pain shot from the remnants of the near fatal wound. Fionna paused and looked up at him in confusion. The tips of her fingers skimmed the scar tissue and Marshall grimaced. The pain, while very painful (duh) was also pleasurable and the pain seemed to lessen.

Fionna's fingers began trailing back down his stomach. Her tongue worked its way down his chest and swirled around one of his dark nipples. He threw his head back in ecstasy and she smiled in a mock sort of victory. Her fingers pressed gently at his skin before dipping below the waist band of his jeans.

His harsh gasps for breath became faster and huskier. She grinned as her tongue laved at his skin. The older vampire felt quite helpless, but at her hands he didn't mind. His jeans hit the wall and slumped to the floor. He lay on the bed, panting, while Fionna kneaded the skin just above his growing erection.

Suddenly he flipped their positions and pinned her hands above her head. He kissed her passionately and one hand trailed sparks down her chest. He slipped her shirt over her head and his forked tongue lapped at her collar bone.

A loud knock at the door made them fall silent. Fionna's eyes went wide as the knock came again and the familiar voice of Prince Bubba Gumball floated up to them.

"Fionna? Marshall Lee?" The pink prince's sugar coated voice called out to them. Marshall Lee silently pulled his shirt back on and retrieved his pants from the other side of the room. Fionna pulled her shirt back over her head and the male vampire motioned to the window as the front door creaked open. Marshall opened the window as Gumball called for them again. He grabbed Fionna's hand and pulled her out the window, closing it just as the prince appeared.

The two vampires sat on the roof and several minutes later the candy Prince left. Marshall Lee snickered as the prince walked into the forest with several of his guards, then ducked out of sight when Gumball turned around. Fionna had the good sense not to laugh but the effort was obviously killing her just as much as the sun was. He grabbed her hand and threw open the window.

Both of them had angry looking burns that had already started healing in the comforting shade of Marshall Lee's bedroom. Fionna burst out laughing and fell to her knee's, clutching her stomach in mirth.

"Did you see his face?" She hissed out between shrieks of laughter. Marshall had joined her on the floor, laughing as well, his wound aching.

They lay on the floor giggling, trying to catch their breath. Marshall's eyes had turned into little purple slits and he stared at the roof.

"What's wrong?" Fionna asked upon seeing his dazed facial expression. When he didn't answer her she looked at the burns on his hands and the visible parts of his arms. Most of them were only slightly darker and slightly pinker patches on his skin. Suspicion crawled into her mind and she shifted his arm to find the front of his shirt completely soaked through with blood.

She undid the buttons and found the shiny white scar, although slightly smaller than it had been before, had split right down the middle and was now leaking the scarlet substance. She sighed and disappeared into the bathroom, returning with an ancient first aid kit. She bandaged the wound and the little black slits flashed towards her.

"How is it," She said irritatedly, "That you nearly die 3 times in the span of less than 3 months?"

"I dunno."

Fionna looked at the digital clock beside Marshall's bed and stood up.

"The sun should be down now." She stated and heaved him to his feet.

"Let's go." He said and grabbed the back pack from where they'd thrown it earlier.

"Fine, but I'm carrying that thing." She poked at his bandages when she said this.

"Hang on a sec." He said and placed the bag on the floor. He looked at the exterior quickly, then checked the interior. Be came back from his intent search holding a small electronic device, which he crushed between his fingers.

"Tracking device." He explained when Fionna stared at him in curious confusion.

"Now we can go."

* * *

**I felt so awkward writing parts of this... Tell me what you think. REVIEW! **


	7. In You

Fionna sat with her feet in the water and her hand clasped around Marshall Lee's. Nobody actually knew they were dating, because they never kissed in public or near their friends and they hadn't actually told any body, so everyone thought they were just friends. Cake was suspicious but she's Cake, what do you expect?

She looked at the little island in the center of the pool and an idea began forming in her head. She heard the rustle of cloths, shoes on hard pact earth and nervous voices. She shook Marshall Lee's shoulder and he opened his eyes and peered up at her in confusion. She took his hand and pulled him to his feet. She spotted a wide, deep hole in the wall above the entrance to the main cave. She pointed to his and they flew up to the hole in the wall.

Fionna crept into it and motioned for Marshall to follow her. They only went in deep enough to conceal themselves in shadows.

"Fi? You here girl?" The worried voice of Cake ripped through the silence and tears of sadness and regret welled up in Fionna's eyes.

"Fionna? Marshall Lee? If you are here please come out." The voice of Prince Gumball pleaded, piercing the air after Cake's sassy southern twang. Marshall Lee wrapped his arms around the blond adventuress and she buried her face in his shoulder. They watched Cake sniff hopefully at some of the tunnels that branched away from the cave.

The cat turned away from the tunnels looking disappointed and dejected. She trudged back to where Gumball waited for her and fell, sobbing, to his feet.

"There's no sign of them!" She wailed. "And with the hot spring I can't smell anything useful! This is all my fault."

"Hush, it's not your fault! I wish I knew why they left but it's not because of you, Cake." The pink prince said and bent down, running his long fingers through her soft white and ginger fur.

"But it is! Fionna likes Marshall Lee and I hate him!" She sobbed miserably. "She probably ran off with him so I couldn't disapprove of their friendship."

"Maybe it was Ice Queen, or the Lady of Evil." Prince Gumball suggested. Cake shook her head and the prince picked her up off the floor, cradling her in his arms.

"We won't know what happened to them if we don't try and find out, and if your falling to pieces over your vampire sister then your not being very helpful to her. If she was taken by a villain you wouldn't sit here and do nothing, you'd help her! Fionna can take care of herself." His voice sounded sad, but was filled with confidence and hope.

"Your right. I'm not being very useful am I? Maybe you should look for them yourself, you'd probably have better luck than with a sniffling, moping mess like me." Cake's voice cracked.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Cake sniffled sadly and they two left the cavern, still arguing and sobbing in the little cat's case. Tears leaked from Fionna's eyes and dripped down her cheeks. The older vampire pressed his lips against her pale cheek.

"I miss Cake." She whimpered.

"I know. We can't go back now though." He tried to comfort her nut her only response was a sad sniffle. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"I had a sister once." He said unexpectedly. He hadn't even thought about it, the words just ripped themselves from him.

"Really?" Fionna's voice cracked.

"Yeah. She died though, my brothers too. Kelsey and Keith died in the Great Mushroom War, and Mark was killed by Mom shortly after he was Changed." He felt hollow, talking about them. His eyes burned with the memory of the sweet, quiet girl that had been his sister.

"Tell me about her. What was Kelsey like?" The blond girl requested curiously.

"Well, she was kind, sweet and had a passion for adventure. She had the brightest green eyes I've ever seen and her hair was black and a really dark shade of brown. She was tall and skinny. She was a little bit like you actually. She loved outdoor activities. She loved trying new things, she hated water and couldn't swim. She almost drown once."

Fionna's eyes had gone wide as he talked about the girl of his past. He didn't even realize tears had escaped and were now trickling down his cheeks until the little blond girl's fingers brushed the wetness from his skin.

"What were your brothers like?" She asked almost hesitantly. A soft smile graced his lips.

"Keith was a great guy to be around. He was funny, a good musician, a real poet. He had really pale green eyes that seemed to penetrate your soul. It was a bit creepy actually. His hair was actually a natural blue so dark it was almost indistinguishable from black, but it was still blue. Mark was a complete ass. He had bright red hair and green eyes. Can't say I was too sad to see him go, I didn't like him very much, but I do miss them." He chuckled sadistically. "Actually, Mark tried to kill me once. He loved our sister, more than he should have. He tried to persuade her to do him once and when she refused he broke her arm. She was really scared for the remainder of her life, but I'll always remember the sweet, kind hearted girl who practically lived for her friends."

He meant every word he'd just said, she could tell. They boy was staring off into space with a dazed expression. She gazed up at his eyes and was met with the familiar dark red colouring. She'd have to question him on that at some point or another.

She looked up at him from under her long eyelashes, thinking. She kissed him and he was ripped from his thoughts with a small start. He smiled gently at her. She took her hands and placed them on either side of his face, pressed her forehead against his and then covered his lips in her own. Marshall Lee kissed his little vampire back and she shifted her body so she was sitting on his lap. She tugged lightly at his shirt and he rose and eyebrow at her. Fionna glared at him meaningfully and he slipped the shirt over his head.

She pressed her hands flat against his chest and straddled his hips. One of her hands lifted from his pale grey chest and tangled itself in his raven hair. Their lips moved together in a slow, gentle rhythm. They broke apart and Marshall Lee's long, forked tongue swirled around her now non-existent pulse, the place where the two little red puncture marks resided on her snowy grey-blue skin. Fionna gasped in surprise and threw her head back, enjoying the feeling on the boy's tongue on the sensitive flesh. Blond waves spilled down her back, creating a cascading waterfall of gold.

The light pain from his injury, though nearly gone, he still felt it. He quietly ignored this pain and moved back from Fionna's neck. There was a little wet patch on the grey skin and she shivered at the loss of warmth and as cool air blew over the spot.

The girl pressed her lips against one of his ears and puffed a warm breath of air over the pointed tip.

"There's no one to interrupt us now." She breathed. She took the very tip of the pointed appendage on between sharp teeth and nibbled at it. He shook his ear free of her grasp and pulled her shirt over her head. She shivered as cool air touched her skin and he disposed of her skirt and his jeans within a matter of seconds. He picked her up and checked that everyone really had gone.

Still holding her tightly in his arms while she teased his pointed ears and his neck, he jumped from the entrance of their hiding spot and into the warmth of the hot spring. Her fingers tangled in his now soaked hair and she kissed him deeply. He kissed her back and one of her hands trailed down his chest to his navel. The thin digits circled the small dip for a moment before dropping to the waistband of his boxers.

Her fingers were cold in the heat of the pool, but it was a welcome feeling. Her lips moved hypnotically against his. His hands moved aimlessly over her body trailing sparks over her skin. She gasped and broke the contact of their lips as one of his fingers found her entrance. Her legs became jelly and her fingernails made deep, bloody crescents on his shoulders. His lips pressed against her neck and he suckled softly, pulling away and leaving a purple hickey in the junction of her neck and her shoulder.

Soon, Marshall Lee was the only thing holding Fionna up. One of her petite hands plunged into his boxers and they both went under as his legs collapsed. They stayed under the surface, Fionna's long golden hair fanning out behind her. She stoked his length, her fingernails tickling the sensitive skin.

Marshall pulled her up to the surface and her hair crashed down over her eyes. She giggled and brushed the blond locks from her eyes. She stared intently up at him. Her hand continued to pump his leaking member. His fingers rubbed her clit through her pale blue panties and her eyes became half lidded in ecstasy.

He unhooked her bra and slid her panties off, throwing them to the shoreline. His boxers followed in close pursuit. His fingers penetrated her and her breaths became harsher and faster. They didn't need to breathe but that didn't mean they couldn't.

She flung her arms around his neck and pulled herself off his fingers. For a moment she debated drawing the long digits back into her body, but decided she needed something a bit more filling.

She made her intentions fairly clear and he looked at her a bit nervously.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. She nodded. Before he could stop her she kissed him and impaled herself on his member. He felt her hymen break and she gasped in pain against his mouth.

"Oh my Glob! Are you alright?" He gasped in surprise. Tears of pain were rolling down her cheeks, but she nodded anyways. He peppered her face with kisses while she adjusted. When she moved it caused him to throw his black haired head back in pure bliss. She nibbled on his collarbone and drew her tongue across the small red marks on his neck. She slid up and down his blood slicked member, europhia filling her to the brim as she moved.

He looked at her through half lidded eyes. She had sat up, still moving, giving him a great view of her perky breasts. He pulled her back down on top of him, his lips pressed in a passionate, open mouthed kiss while he shot his seed deep into her body. She convulsed around him, a collective shudder of pleasure rippled through her body.

Fionna fell, exhausted, onto her lovers thin, well muscled chest. She traced lazy, tired circles on the grey-blue skin. He had gone limp and lifeless in the warm water, fast asleep, worn out by their love making. She shook his shoulder gently and the only movement was that she had caused. She kissed his Adams apple gently, wrapping her arms around his slender body. She buried her head in the crook of his shoulder and let herself fall asleep with the love of her life still sheathed inside her.

* * *

**I felt so awkward writing this. I think my stories progressing a bit quickly, but I don't want to do anything about that. It's about time I added some 'M' worthy stufs in here. REVIEW! I mean it, I want at least 3 new reviews before I add chapter 8!**


	8. Life Attack

Fionna woke with her head on the Vampire King's chest. Memories of last night rushed back to her an she sighed contently. She pressed kisses against his chest, her tongue swirling around one dark nipple before planting a kiss directly on his mouth. His dark eyes cracked open and he yawned tiredly, sharp fangs glinting in the dim greenish light.

"Mornin' beautiful." He muttered. His chest was completely healed and there was only a faint pale patch showing it had ever been there. Fionna nuzzled his chin.

"Is it possible for vampires to get pregnant?" She asked him.

"Yes." He muttered, still half asleep. She smiled and curled up on his chest, causing his still sheathed member to pop from her entrance. It felt weird, not having him buried within her, but she would tolerate it for now. She hissed in irritation as she heard voices in the tunnel leading to the cave. She shook his shoulder and his eyes turned into tired slits of dark crimson.

"They're coming, _again_!" She hissed through clenched teeth. They removed themselves from the warm hot spring and Marshall Lee grabbed their underwear. They made it back to their little cave within the cave just as Prince Gumball, Cake and Lord Monochromicorn entered the main cave.

Marshall Lee and Fionna quickly got dressed and sat in the entrance of their hidy hole, waiting for them to notice their presence. Cake was shrieking that if they weren't here yesterday they wouldn't be here today. Marshall Lee picked up a little stone and dropped it on the candy prince's head. The little group of three looked up and Cake shrieked happily, stretching to the little cavern's entrance and wrapping both vampires in a larynx crushing hug. Several cracked vertebrae later she let go.

"Before you ask we were not here when you checked yesterday." Marshall Lee the Vampire King stated as Cake opened her mouth. This was a lie but they didn't need to know that. Fionna smelled guilty but her face betrayed nothing.

"Then how'd ya know we were here yesterday?" The she-cat twanged.

"Your not that hard to hear when screaming your lungs out at Gum-wad less than10 ft. below us." The boy replied. Cake shrugged. Prince Gumball stepped forward.

"May we see how your wound is faring?" The pink prince asked. Marshall Lee removed his red and grey flannel shirt to show the pale patch of blue-grey skin in the dead center of his sculpted chest. Fionna blushed slightly, but the tint of colour went unnoticed by the mortals.

"Can we go now? I feel like something bad's gonna happen." Cake muttered anxiously. They all nodded, having similar feelings of their own. As Gumball, Cake and Lord M. left the tunnel entrance Fionna and Marshall were forced to stop. Lord Monochromicorn tapped out a few thing in Morse code.

"Sun." Marshall Lee muttered viciously, glaring at the glowing orb from the safety of the shadows.

* * *

In the cover of darkness the group crept towards Marshall Lee's home, which was closest. They had been given a nasty gut feeling by Cake's worrying and now were trying to be quiet as mortally possible. The air was tense and awkward. Every soft rustle caused the group to jump, and Marshall didn't really feel like being impaled again.

Just as they approached the little house a girl stepped out of the shadows. She was a very unwelcome but familiar sight.

"Ashley." Fionna hissed coldly. Cake drew her lips back into a vicious snarl. Marshall Lee only glared while Gumball looked thoroughly confused.

"Now, is that any way to treat a guest?" Ashley purred, her white grey hair turned silver in the moonlight. More soft movement and they were surrounded. The creatures had black fur and glowing scarlet eyes. They easily spotted Shade in the mix of things.

"I _told_ you something bad was gonna happen!" Cake cried as they things attacked.


	9. Fallen Warriors Afer Life's Battle

Fionna lashed out at one of the dark things as it jumped at Prince Gumball. The pink prince was huddled on the forest floor looking terrified and slightly bloodied. The thing howled in agony as her sword slashed though it's side and it raced away. Several of them advanced on her and she stabbed at one, slashing at the eyes of the other sending them both running for cover. The third lunged at her and sank 6 inch long canine teeth into he leg. She shrieked in pain as the bone crumbled and sent her mother's sword right through the creatures skull. It died instantly and it's body fell, teeth still imbedded in Fionna's leg.

She ripped the body from her leg and threw it hard. The limp black body crashed into two others, knocking them out cold and pinning them to the pine needle strewn carpet of forest floor. She jumped and sent the sword through one of the things attacking Cake, severing it's spine and sending it to the earth to bleed.

Marshall Lee was not much better off. Shade was slashing with sharpened daggers at Marshall, tearing the grey skin and causing blood to flow from the wounds. Shade had just as many, if not more lacerations and gashes on her skin, the once sandy fur now wet and matted with blood from the Vampire King's fangs and hands. Dark purple bruises had formed on Shade's skin and shone through her fur. She sliced again and ripped open the flesh of his collar bone. He darted in and sank his clawed hands into her shoulders, forcing her to the ground.

"Help!" She shrieked and another shadowy creature sank long, sharp teeth into his left arm. He turned and sank his fangs into it's neck, shattering it's neck and leaving it to fall dead. He lowered his head and sheathed bloody fangs into Shades throat. Her screams were cut off as he tore her throat out and left her to die. But he had forgotten one thing.

Shade suddenly leaped over his head, the savage wound neither bleeding nor red, but black and healing. Her other injuries had vanished as well. She sank a long bladed knife rusted with Marshall Lee's blood from her attack long ago in his own home deep into Fionna's shoulder. The girl screamed in surprised pain and the 6 or 7 shadowy beings she was fighting buried her in a writhing mountain of fur, claws and fangs. He pried several of them off of the pile within seconds and swiftly disposed of them. Fionna kicked one of them a good twenty feet away from her, where it fled. The two remaining ones had long hooked claws deep in her stomach and chest, one with fangs pressed into her throat, the skin not yet broken. He lashed out at the one wih it's teeth at her throat and it fled. The other leaped on his and it's dagger-like fangs tore into his chest.

He screamed in agony as the fangs pierced his body and cold laughter filled his damaged senses. He looked up to see Ashley's familiar face less tan a foot away from his own, an evil grin spread across the blue visage. Her body was knocked out of his line of vision and the weight on his chest lifted. He felt dizzy but pushed himself to his feet none the less. Fionna stood over Ashley, sword dripping with blood and vicious wounds coated her red dyed body.

Ashley raised her hands and blew Fionna off of her. Cake sent the last of the shadow creatures running for their lives and Shade joined Ashley's battered side.

"You win this time but I will be back, Marshall Lee the Vampire King." She hissed between her teeth.

"Why don't you die! I don't know how many times I've slashed you with this!" Shade cried in frustrated fury. "My blade is poisoned!"

"My blood burns of the poison smart ass." He muttered irritatedly. Shade growled and Ashley pulled herself into a sitting position using the sandy furred dog.

"You have not seen the last of us! Life will always get her way." Ashley shrieked and they two turned to smoke, a harsh, cold wind blowing the wisps of smoke away.

"Dat bitch needs ta learn somethin'!" Cakes twang made itself heard and right now her accent was hilarious. Fionna burst out laughing and hugged her sister. Cakes teeth were bloody and one of her claws had been torn out of it's sheath. Cake smiled at her ex humans embrace and returned the affectionate gesture.

Marshall Lee felt hollow and dizzy. Something nagged at the back of his mind. Fionna's fingers brushed his chest but he didn't respond, he wasn't sure he'd even felt the light touch. For a moment he watched her lips move as she spoke but all his senses had become strangely muted. A dopey grin spread across his face. His knees gave out but the dumb grin stayed plastered on his scratched an bleeding face. He his the ground and stared blankly at the sky for a long moment. Something his his chest hard but he didn't even register the pain. Fionna's face swam in his vision for only a moment before his eyes closed and the weird grin slipped from his face.

**X **

Fionna watched Marshall fall, a strange grin on his bloody face. Her knees caved and she fell across his chest. She saw the small smile slip from his face and his nearly white eyes close. A small smile crossed her face as she settled her head on his arm and consciousness fled like the creatures that had attacked.

**X **

Cake looked for Gumball and found him staring horrified at the ground, Lord Monochromicorn's black and dark red fur pressed against the pink prince comfortingly. A muffled thud caught her attention and her ears flicked as a smaller thud followed it. She turned to see the little blond vampire girl laying across that of the raven haired vampire King's. She raced over to find the pair of them scarcely breathing.

"Gumball! Lord M.!" She shrieked in horror and the named pair raced to her side.

"W-We need to g-g et t-them hel-p" The prissy pink prince stammered. The black monochromicorn nodded and the two limp vampires were lifted onto his back. Cake and Prince Gumball followed and they became silhouetted against the moon.

* * *

**There. Done. Finally. I got a bit of writers block on this but I think I did ok. And Yes I did traumatize Gumball. He'll live though. For now... REVIEW!**


	10. Flaming Discoveries

_Fionna's pale blue eyes flickered briefly before flying open as memories rushed back to her. She struggled to sit up. She glanced, disoriented, at her surroundings. She was in the hospital wing back at the castle in Candy Kingdom. _

_"H-Hello?" Her voice cracked. She struggled to her feet and managed to stagger out of the hospital wing. She crept down the empty streets, curiosity and fear raged war in her tired mind. The deserted Candy Kingdom seemed dark and alien. _

_"Fionna?" A strangely familiar voice questioned from the shadows. _

_"Ice Queen?" She replied in shock. _

_"Fionna, the streets are not safe anymore..." _

Fionna bolted up in bed. Like in her dream she was in the hospital wing of Prince Gumball's castle. She looked around. Marshall Lee was laying on the bed beside her, his dark eyes staring at nothing.

"Marshie?" She whispered hoarsely and his head turned to her. He sat up in bed and came to sit beside her. She realized all of the windows and doors had been boarded up.

"Marshie, what's going on?" She demanded, her voice much stronger now.

"I don't know anymore..." His voice cracked. He pressed his lips gently against her cheek and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Something started banging on the door.

"We should probably get out of here. It's not safe anymore." He muttered as the door began splintering. He floated high into the air, dragging a tired and confused looking Fionna with him.

"Shh." He warned quietly as the door broke. Fionna pressed her hand against her mouth as tears poured from her blue eyes. A mangled mess that had once been a candy person lay convulsing on the ground. Marshall floated through a hole in the ceiling.

The same destruction was going on in the rest of Candy Kingdom. Bloody messes staggered on broken limbs and lay scattered all throughout the streets.

"What happened to Gumball and Cake and the others?" Fionna whispered sadly.

"Don't worry, they're safe. We discovered the dead don't like the cold so they're hiding out in Ice Kingdom."

"Then why were we in Candy Kingdom?" She asked, not really wanting the answer.

"Because it wasn't safe to move you, but it wasn't safe to stay. I stayed to guard you because I love you..." His voice trailed away.

"I love you too Marshall Lee." She hissed from between er teeth and nibbled on his ear.

"No. Not now Fio." He said. He seemed strangely weighed down.

"How long was I out for?" She asked nervously.

"Only a few days." He said and kissed her forehead.

There's something your not telling me." She whispered sadly. He didn't answer.

"Please tell me." She pleaded as tears flowed down her face. Marshall Lee sighed.

"I got you pregnant..." He whispered. Fionna said nothing. Marshall didn't look at her. She took the sides of his face firmly in her hands and forced him to look at her. She pressed her lips happily against his.

"Y-You aren't mad?" He asked cautiously, surprised.

"Of course I'm not mad!" She exclaimed and kissed him again.

Finally they reached Ice Kingdom, but the sight was not pleasant. The ice was stained red and bloody massed dotted the blue and white land scape. Marshall flew right into the Ice castle.

"Something else you should know..." Marshall began. "Ice Queen is expecting as well..."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to be mad at Gumball for this?" She sighed.

"'Cuz he's the father."

Fionna sighed. Marshall set her down on her feet and they walked down the dark hallways. Fionna clutched the Vampire King's arm as they walked in silence, finally coming to a hallway with only one room at the end. They walked up to it and Marshall Lee pushed the door open. Before Fionna could move something very furry launched herself at her.

"FIONNA!" Cake cried happily as she entangled her sister in her stretchy arms. Fionna smiled.

When Cake finally let go the rest of them greeted her. Prince Pinky, Lord M., even Ice Queen herself! Strangely, Fionna and Ice Queen got along for once, a new understanding in their eyes.

Marshall Lee stayed in an icy corner, thinking.

"Do the others know?" The beautiful voice of Fionna sliced through his thoughts.

"Know what?" He asked.

"That I'm... you know..." She blushed.

"No. Only Gum-wad, but he doesn't count. I threatened to beat him if he told anybody. I think Ice Queen knows too, but if she told anybody would they believe her? Also, I scared the living sun light out of her." Fionna snickered quietly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Marshall played with the box in his pocket while Fionna quietly questioned how this would affect their relationship and why their relationship had moved so fast... or maybe it hadn't.

"Hey, Fionna?" Marshall asked. She looked up at him. He pulled a deep breath and got down on one knee, removing the box from his pocket.

"Yes." She whispered. He didn't even have to say anything. She hugged him and pressed her lips against the top of his head. Marshall smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her up into the air. She squealed happily.

The little group in the rest of the room began looking at them weirdly. Marshall Lee set her back on her feet and slipped the ring onto her finger.

Cake hissed loudly and launched herself at him. He screamed like a little girl and barely managed to dodge her claws. Fionna giggled at his girly scream and stepped in between her fiance and her sister.

"Cake, stop." She said firmly, then continued giggling. The cat hissed viciously and tried to reach around her sister. Fionna whispered something in Cake's ear and the cat fell over in shock.

"You are _what _now?!" She shrieked from the floor.

"You heard me." Fionna said. The sisters whispered fiercely for a moment. Cake sighed.

"Me too." She sighed. Fionna nodded and hugged her sister tightly. They continued their whispering before going to talk with Ice Queen.

The Ice Queen sealed the girls off from the boys from a moment. Roughly half an hour later the wall came down and the three girls looked like best friends.

"Istas says shes happy for us, and Cake forgives you." Fionna said to Marshall Lee.

"Istas?" He asked.

"The Ice Queen." She replied. He nodded.

"We're all going to the Night o'Sphere tomorrow. Nothing there should be effected by everything going on here, and mom will want to kill you again."

"Oh, just what I need right now." She muttered sarcastically.

"Ah, don't worry. You've got fie other people watching your back this time, and last time you managed to fight her off pretty much by yourself." He reminded her. She nodded and buried her head in his shoulder.

Fionna eventually got up and walked over to where Istas was sitting.

"You said you had something for me?" She said.

"Yeah, I did." She said and picked up a little package from beside her. "Here. I don't use it and you just might need it."

Fionna tore the pale blue paper from the package. There was a crown much like the once Ice Queen always wore, only this one had icy blue gems instead of the fiery red ones that crested the gold of Ice Queen's.

"It allows you to control fire." Istas informed her. Fionna removed the bunny hat she loved so much and put it in her backpack.

"Here." Istas offered and began running a brush through Fionna's tangled blond hair. After her hair was falling in neat waves down her back Ice Queen took the little crown from her hands and nestled it in the golden locks. She offered the girl a mirror, which she gladly accepted. She gazed in shock at her reflection.

"Try melting through the wall." She suggested. Fionna looked confused.

"Put your energy into your hands. Your body will start pulling energy from the crown. Said energy will be released as fire. The fire won't burn you, don't worry, just like I can't feel cold and extreme heat doesn't really effect me. The cold won't bother you and nor will heat." Ice Queen explained.

Fionna focused on the wall and on her hands. Her hands glowed and began to feel pleasantly warm. A little jet of flame exploded from the tips of her fingers and melted through the thick wall of ice. Fionna felt no difference. Istas refroze the wall quickly.

"Good. You can now use your powers however you please, just not against me, or any of the others." Istas praise became a demand.

"Kay." Fionna replied. They sat quietly for a moment.

"Why do you name all of your penguins Gertrude?" Fionna asked, genuinely curious. Ice Queen sighed.

I had a sister, a very long time ago. Her name was Cecile. She was born blind. She loved the name Gertrude. She died when we were 9. Our parents died when I was 14. My mothers name was Gertrude." She sounded sad but she smiled.

"I guess the name has a double meaning then." Fionna said. Istas nodded. Fionna stood and walked back to her fiance. She stared at her hands for a moment.

"Your hair looks nice." He complimented.

"Thanks." She murmured. "Um, I have a question..."

"Shoot." He said.

"How fast do vampire kids grow?" She blushed.

"Roughly the same as anything or anyone else. Kinda like the human aging proses actually." He narrowed his eyes briefly. "Your pregnant for roughly 9 months, then the kid grows until their between the ages of 16 and 24, then they just stop growing." He shrugged.

"Kay." She said and let herself fall asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

**This took forever. Tell me what you people think :) **

Cecile: a name meaning Blind

Istas: a name meaning Snow


	11. Plan to Destroy

_**? ? ? PoV**_

I sat and watched them quietly, trying to configure a plan to hit the ex-human where it hurt. I could wait nine months and destroy the child couldn't I? Or I could kill her sire, they can't see me anyways. I clutched my bow tightly in my fist. The girl was sleeping on his shoulder so if I so chose to get him, but maybe it's best to wait. Yes. Yes I will wait. I will get rid of her love, her sister and her child all at once. She will be _begging _to join them! I watch her sleep and notice the blue woman staring right at me.

"What is it, Love?" The pink skinned royal asked her upon seeing her strange look.

"Nothing." She said, her voice hollow, and looked away. I turned back to the vampire girl. Now she was staring at me. Then it hit me. They could see me! They _can _see me but the others can't... Could I use this to my advantage?

I stared back at the girl, my poisonous green eyes probably glowing. I would destroy her for my love.

* * *

**OK. Short and retarded but hey, who am I to judge my own writing? Oh yeah. Me. **

**The next chapter takes place about 8 months from this point in time (time set in previous chapter) when the bloody masses that used to be people start getting closer and closer to their hide out in Ice Kingdom. I'll update asap. Probably today, maybe tomorrow (today is October 29th, 2012, OK?)  
**


	12. Cold as Ice

**Remember, Fionna's about halfway through her 8th month.** **Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Fionna's back pressed against the ice floor. She felt strangely hot and uncomfortable, and the cold floor was cool against her skin. She sighed and sat up, the chilly sensation still tingling on her skin. Standing up, she stretched, her body quivering with the effort. She placed one hand protectively on her large tummy. Istas slept against one wall and Cake lay, also sleeping, curled around her 3 week old kittens. One of the tiny cats was a deep black like her father with her mother's beautiful blue eyes, while the second, also black, had his father's pure white eyes but was a cat, much unlike his father. The third kit had pale cream fur with a splash of golden flame over her left eye, which was her fathers white while her right eyes was Cake's blue. Fionna watched the little kit stir, then turn to stare at her.

"Hiya." She whispered as to not wake her sleeping sister or the tiny cat's dozing siblings. Kai, the little she-kit with the patch of ginger flame, stood on petite, shaky paws and staggered over to Fionna, collapsing against one of the human girl's legs. Fionna smiled and bent down to pick the little cat up. Kai mewed squeakily as she did so before snuggling into Fionna's warm chest.

The pregnant girl stroked Kai's head, smoothing the creamy white fur and causing her to purr loudly. Fionna sighed as Kai fell asleep against her chest. She walked over to the window and stared sadly out of it. Since the first time she'd come the amount of bloody _things _on the ground had nearly tripled the double amount. Lord M. and PG were scouting the area and Marshall Lee had taken his axe and gone to do a few more dead-things-walking in. When she turned it was only to stare at the shadowy beast that seemed to never leave the room unless she did. She knew only Ice Queen and herself could see it, and Cake could feel it's presence, as could her little ones, but the boys saw and sensed nothing. She though little Kai could see it, because she often hissed at it, but Fionna was not sure.

Fionna returned to her place against the wall. Moments later, Lord Monochromicorn flew in with PG and Marshall on his back. Prince Gumball had a bloody hand print on one of his pink sleeves and Lord M. had the three bloody gashed from the hand of a forest stone person. Marshall's axe was coated in fresh blood, as were his hands. Fionna nudged Ice Queen with her foot and the woman slowly forced herself to a sitting position. PG instantly shot to the Queen's side while Lord M. And Marshall Lee stood by the window. Fionna quickly melted part of the ceiling, sending melt water cascading down on them. It also brought a very dead penguin crashing down. Fionna jumped in front of her sister and the penguin leaped towards the sleeping cat. She grabbed the abnormality by the sides of it's head and sent it flying out the window with a loud 'wenk' as Istas repaired the melted ceiling, tears of sadness oozing down her pale blue face.

Adrian, Cake's little black tom cat, leaped happily onto his father and Fascienne, his black furred sister, followed in suit. Kai remained sleeping in Fionna's arms. Cake herself, now very much awake, tried to remove her two children from their father's back. Fionna sighed, leaning heavily against the wall.

Fionna moved away from the wall and returned the sleeping Kai to Cake. Adrian jumped at Fionna, his arms stretching easily and wrapping around her neck. Kai suddenly bolted from her mother and jumped onto her brother, claws sinking deep into the midnight fur. Adrian screamed and released the pregnant vampire's neck, fleeing back to his mother, who gave her youngest a strange look. Cake stepped towards her daughter but Kai hissed angrily and arched her back threateningly. Cake staggered backwards in shock as her youngest kit spat at her.

Before anyone move the tiny cat turned at hissed at the shadowy figure in the corner. Istas walked up to Fionna.

"Do you think she can see it too?" She asked. Fionna shrugged.

"Kai?" Fionna asked softly. The cat turned.

"Yes mama?" Kai's voice was almost as small as she was. Cake made a tiny noise of agony as her youngest kit rejected her as her mother and accepted her sister. Fionna drew no attention to this, though.

"Can you see the shadow beast?" She asked, her voice scarcely more than a whisper. Kai nodded. Fionna turned her burning blue gaze to Ice Queen, who nodded in understanding.

"We can see them too." The blue skinned woman told the tiny cat, and indicated to the shadowy being, then to herself and the ex human. Kai stared at her. The little cat jumped up and threw herself into Fionna's arms. The pregnant vampire barely managed to catch her.

"Little Fire..." She whispered. Istas looked between the two sister's sadly, clearly remembering the one she'd lost so long ago.

"You shouldn't fight, you should cherish your bond! It's something many people loose far too soon, or never get to experience." Ice Queen stated.

"How would you know you lonely old bat?!" Cake snapped, her anger turning on the pregnant woman beside her pregnant sister. Prince Gumball made an indignant noise and went to stand by the woman carrying his child. Marshall Lee stayed near the wall with Lord M., both clearly torn between their friendship and their girlfriends. In the long 8 month's all three of the boy's had become good friends, and clearly did not want to take that bond away now.

Lord Monochromicorn stepped forward hesitantly before backing away, his face turned away from Cake. He looked sadly at Marshall before joining the angry she-cat's side.

Cake glared at her, her facial expression was one of great betrayal. Fionna tried to apologize but her cat sister only hissed in pain and turned away. Fionna wanted to cry.

Fionna gasped in pain and something soaked the insides of her legs. She fell to her knees, curled tightly around her large stomach. Marshall Lee shot to her side and placed his arms around her shoulders. Ice Queen placed one cold hand on Fionna's face, concern for the vampire who'd become her chosen sister glowing in her pale blue eyes.

Cake glared at her sister.

"Auntie? Are you OK?" Tiny little Fascienne asked, curiosity driving through her fear for her aunt.

"I-I'm fine..." She replied, though it sounded more like a question than an answer. She whimpered as another sharp pain rippled through her belly. Fear turned Marshall Lee's dark scarlet eyes black as the night and shadows he stalked.

Another painful ripple had her laying flat on the ice floor, struggling to draw breath. Something pounded on the ice door. A dead horde was stumbling down the hall, and one was already throwing itself at the icy wall that kept it from them.

"We need to go! Ice is only so strong." Istas hissed fearfully.

"I don't think we can move her!" PG gasped as a large crack split the air and the door. Most of the horde was scrabbling at the ice slowly, their joints frozen and their movements slow. The ice thickened and the blurred shapes disappeared from view. The ice under the group shifted and rose, lifting them up just as a massive crack shot through the door and ran through the wall.

Fascienne crept to the edge and lost her balance.

"Fascienne! NO!" Cake shrieked as her baby fell. Fionna pushed herself up and threw herself from the platform of ice.

"Fionna! Stop!" Marshall cried as she was launched into the air. She scooped Fascienne up into her arms and the kitten cried out in pain, one of her long legs bent at an awkward angle.

The undead lake burst through the wall and staggered toward her. Fionna sent a jet of flame at them. She melted the floor in one spot and some of them fell through. They moved around the hole and dragged themselves towards her as she fell to her knees again, another contraction ripping through her body. They flooded into the room endlessly, and the pregnant girl struggled to keep them at bay.

Strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her from the ground just as the dead burst through her fiery defenses. Fionna was laid back on the ice, gasping in pain, her eyes closed. Cool hands brushed her face and her eyes turned into little chips of ice. She starred up at Marshall Lee's pale grey-blue face. She struggled to keep her eyes open. Finally she gave up and allowed her eyelids to flutter shut.

"Fionna? Fionna!" The worried voices of her friends was the last thing she heard.

* * *

**This took longer than anticipated... Halloween and I got entrapped in a good fanfic. Also, I got lazy.**

**Adrian: Black, Dark, a boys name**

**Fascienne: a name meaning Black**

**Kai: a name meaning Fire**


	13. Dark Moon and Little King

Fionna opened her eyes, instantly squeezing them shut as pain exploded in her head. She opened them as far as she dared. The light was bright, but soon faded so she could see. Opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings. A young woman sat directly in front of her. She had long brown hair, wide blue eyes, pale skin, she looked almost identical to Fionna, only Fionna was blond. She wore a long white dress with pale yellow markings.

"Hello?" Fionna asked confusedly, wondering who this strange woman was.

"Hello, Fionna? I can tell you have many question's. You always were really easy to read." She chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Fionna demanded. The woman stood and walked up to Fionna, then offered a delicate hand. Fionna took said hand and the woman pulled her to her feet with strength she didn't look like she had. The second the blond girl was on her feet the strange woman pulled her into a hug.

"Do you know who I am? Can you remember me at all?" She asked. Fionna shook her head.

"My precious baby." She whispered. "I was called Tessa, when I was alive. Fionna, I'm your mother."

"But.." Fionna began but the words got lost on her tongue.

"I'm so very sorry I never got a chance to know my baby, but your father died long before you were born, and I was murdered only a few months after. I promise all will be made clear to you, but your own baby needs you now. I will walk in your dreams." Tessa said and her image faded. Blackness washed over her eyes.

As the blackness disappeared, it was replaced with a very familiar face. The face of Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

"Your awake!" He sounded relieved. He helped her sit up, then just picked her up. He carried her to where her sister sat. Cake turned as they approached. Her eyes said so much that could never be voiced. She pushed herself to her paws and carried two tiny infants over to the once human girl. The little girl had dark black hair and blond bangs with Fionna's pale skin, while the little boy was blond with several brown streaks in his hair. His eyes were open, and he stared inquisitively up at his mother. His left eye was his fathers dark scarlet while his right was a dark shade of aqua.

Fascienne jumped on her mother's shoulder from behind, the one hind leg encased in ice and cloth. Little Kai stalked from around her biological mother and up to her adopted one.

"Mama? Are you OK?" Kai asked. Cake flinched but her large blue eyes said she forgave her sister for unintentionally stealing her baby.

Of course I'm OK!" Fionna said like it was obvious and picked the small cat up.

"Fi?" Cake began. "What do ya wanna name ya babies?"

"Good question." She replied. She thought hard for a moment, coming to a decision on her baby boy's name after a long minute.

"What do you think about the name Ryan?" She asked. Her babies father looked surprised, and Cake only looked amused.

"Why?" He asked.

Mine and Cake's mother taught us about names, and we go for the meanings as well as how they sound. Kai's name means fire, for instance. The name Ryan means Little King." She explained.

"What do your names mean?" He inquired.

"I don't think either of us actually know that. Mom said I already had the name Fionna when they found me, but I don't know why they called Cake Cake." She began thinking again, trying to remember the name Mom had wanted to give her, if she hadn't already had the name Fionna.

"For the girl... what do you think about Stella, Destiny, Jordyn, Kira or Luna?" Fionna suggested, liking all of the names.

"What do they mean?" Marshall Lee queried.

"In order the meanings are Star, Destiny, Descend or Flow Down, Dark and Moon." Fionna said.

"Hmm, how about Kira Luna?" He suggested. _  
_

"Dark Moon and Little King... I like that." Fionna smiled, taking her little ones from her sisters arms.

* * *

**That took forever. My parents blocked FanFiction over the week so I can't update as often as I'd like, but here it is! Chapter... what was it again? 13? Yeah, I think it was 13. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Playing With Ice

**This is going to be a tad confusing, but Kira Luna and Ryan are about 3 years old now, just saying.**

* * *

"Mama, come play with us!" Kira Luna squealed cheerfully, her magenta eyes shining. Ryan sat quietly beside his sister, shaping a little heart in the snow and using heat from his hands to melt it into ice. He walked up to Fionna and placed the ice heart in her hands. Kai purred as she watched, her biological brother and sister right beside her, even if she only ever acknowledged them as cousins. They were crafting something in the snow together, not yet being able to control their powers.

"Thank you Ryan, I love it." She hugged her son and ruffled his blond and brown hair. He made a few quick hand signals and Fionna nodded. She stiffed a laugh as Fascienne jumped right in the middle of their work and her siblings jumped right on top of her.

"What are you two playing?" She asked.

"We're making things in the snow and turning them ice." The three year old girl giggled and held up a tiny model penguin.

Fionna picked up a little handful of powdery white snow, molding it into a tiny crown. She repeated the procedure and melted the slightly, turning them to ice. She placed each of the crowns on her children's heads.

"Can I play?" Another little voice piped up from behind her. She turned. Picking up another handful of snow she skillfully molded it into another little crown, placing it on Istas's son's head. He smiled. Cody's long, pale pink hair shone underneath the crown and he pulled an ice rose from thin air.

"You three play together, I want to go find Cody's mother." She said cheerfully, though she was worried. The Ice Queen was almost an entire _day_ into labor and she wasn't even 5 centimeters dilated! The pour woman was exhausted and in pain, delivering Prince Gumball's second child. She found the woman and Cake in a distant corner. She'd kept the kids busy and watched over them for quite some time. Cake left to watch over the little ones.

"How are you feeling?" Fionna asked. Istas was laying flat on her back, panting though she didn't seem to be in pain anymore.

"I'm not." She yawned.

The group had been forced to move several times as the undead roamed closer. They'd never left the Ice Castle, though. Ice Queen just kept adding more and more to the castle. The dead seemed to have built up a tolerance for the cold.

Fionna sighed. What they really needed was to get back into Candy Kingdom's basement laboratory, in the castle so Prince Gumball could reverse the zombifying effects. Just How long could they last out here?

* * *

**_IMPORTANT _  
**

**Yes, this is incredibly short, and hate me all you want but that doesn't change the fact its short. I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm starting to lose inspiration for this story. If you have any ideas PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me. If there's anything you want to see in this story, again PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me. I'm sorry its been so long but hey, what can ya do.**


	15. Weightless

**I've taken peoples suggestions into account, and this may not be the best chapter ever but hey, I'm writing a novel so I'm having trouble spending my free time between fanfiction and word, and my minds a tad messed up. Kinda annoying actually... **

* * *

Fionna woke early that morning. Today was the day. They needed to get out of here now! The problem was getting worse and it was definitely becoming stressful. They'd almost lost Lord Monochormicorn twice, and Prince Gumball's mind seemed a little frayed around the edges. Fionna wasn't too much better off. The shadow beast never left. She felt the others begin to stir around her. She struggled to stand but there was something wrong. Her mind was hazy and she felt weak and heavy. **  
**

"Mama?" Kira Luna's voice was tiny and sounded distant.

"Fionna? Are you alright?" Prince Gumball's voice sounded even farther away than Kira Luna's had. Fionna's legs caved out from under her.

"Fi!" Marshall Lee sounded so far away she could barely hear him. She heard more distant shouts that just got fainter and fainter. The heaviness vanished. She stood. The light was a devastatingly pure white, and it completely surrounded her.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Reopening her shining blue orbs she almost screamed. The shadow beast stood directly in front of her.

'Hush, dear child.' A voice whispered in her head.

"Who are you! What do you want with me?" Fionna demanded. The voice laughed. Fionna stared at the beast, only to stagger backwards in shock as the shadows took a solid form and the darkness turned to colour. A beautiful blond woman stood in front of her.

'Hello Fionna.' She whispered.

"Who are you?" Fionna's voice shivered.

'Your mother. I'm so terribly sorry I couldn't watch you grow up with you, but trust me, I never left your side,' She promised. 'And I never will.'

"Mom." Fionna whispered before lunging forward to hug the woman.

'Go now, Little Vampire Queen. You are needed.'

* * *

**Again, really short. More will be revealed in the next chapter. Promise!**


	16. Ice, Hatred, Murder and the number 5

**Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas, it's really helped. Thanks especially to rainbowmania, who gave me the idea for this chapter :) **

**afriendly helper, your question will probably be answered in this chapter and if it's not, this is going o sound really rude, TOO BAD!  
**

* * *

"No, I'm going!" Fionna shouted defiantly.

"But the kids need you and we can't take everyone!" Marshall Lee shouted back.

"You aren't taking everyone! Istas is staying here, and so are Cake and Mochro!" The blond vampire pointed out. She clicked her heals on the ground impatiently and her stomach growled in hunger.

"Fine, fine I give up. Come if you want." He sighed.

"Mathmatical! Thanks Marshie!" She had the biggest grin possible plastered across her face.

"Are we going now?" A rather bored sounding Prince Gumball asked. No one realy answered the question they just left.

"What's goin ta go wrong now?" Cake sighed.

"What do you mean?" Istas replied with another question.

"It's been almost a week and nothing bad's happened except for that... thing... that happened to Fi." Cake responded indifferently.

Lord Monochromicorn clicked something out with his hooves and scraped one of the hard appendages on the ice floor.

"I know what you mean baby. I hope they're gonna be alright." Fascienne crept over and curled up on her mother's lap.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them, you should be worrying about yourselves." There was harsh, cold laughter. Istas's small child, a boy with bright pink hair and pale purple skin she'd named Eric, began wailing. A woman looking very much like Fionna stepped from the shadows.

"Fionna? What are you doin here girl? I thought you just left!" Cake cried.

"I'm not Fionna. My daughter did leave." She replied with another chilling laugh. "Now I'm really sorry about this but, you see, I have a debt. To repay that debt, I need you all dead. Don't worry, you shall see the Vampire Queen again soon."

The pale blue dress she was wearing turned a dark and unbroken black that paled to a soft blueish grey at the bottom of the skirt. She flicked her blond hair out of her face and threw a ball of dark, evil energy straight at them. Cake stretched out of the way and the Ice Queen responded with a glowing orb of pure, clean, bright white ice. The energy ball hit the ice and vanished, the ice exploded and sent a large, black tainted shard right through Fionna's mother's chest.

"Aug!" She screamed. Istas had set her young son down in Cake's arms and Cake had moved away from the fighting, carrying the little ones with her.

The blond human woman threw another sphere of hatred, this time at Cake and the little vampires, cat-monochromicorn hybrids, Eric and his older brother Cody. Istas didn't even think. She threw herself right in front of the black ball. The ball turned into an evil looking shard that pierced Istas's chest, right through her heart.

"No!" Cake screamed in pain and horror at losing no only a fellow mother, but her friend as well. Ice Queen's body fell, the shard still shining where it protruded from her chest.

She heard the woman scoff but could not take her eyes of her friends lifeless body.

"Life shall be displeased with me, but at least I managed to take one of yours." She turned to leave.

"What do ya mean 'Life'll be displeased'?" Cake snapped.

"My boss. You will all be destroyed shortly, but for now I must leave you. You cannot escape but I would suggest leaving this place. I don't want those who are already dead to kill you, that shall be my job." And she was gone.

"Oh, Istas, why did ya do that?" Cake whispered. A small spark of life flickered in the dead woman's chest.

"Cake, please take care of Eric and Cody, I can no longer..." The little spark died and Istas went limp.

Cody began crying. He was only slightly younger than the vampiric twins. He was far too young to lose his mother.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Prince Gumball's voice broke her train of thought.

"I'm fine, just thinking. I feel like somethings really off though..." She replied. Gumball nodded. He was being carried by the Vampire King, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

Fionna felt an sharp agony in her back.

"You were right, something is wrong, just not with you. Or there wasn't anyways." It was the blond woman claiming to be Fionna's mother.

"M-Mother? What do ya mean?" Fionna asked, a trickle of blood escaping her lips. Not good.

"Dear child, I'm not your mother. Bella was my sister and she was your mom, and I killed her too." The blond woman laughed.

"Fionna?" It was Marshall Lee who spoke to her this time. They were both giving her strange looks.

"Can you not see her?" Fionna asked. The boy's strange looks turned to those of horror and the saw a spot of blood spreading on her back and the scarlet substance trickling from between her lips.

"See who?" Gumball asked.

"They can't see me, and your dead." The blond human plunged the black knife she held into Fionna's chest. "Good bye, niece."

Fionna fell. Marshall caught her before she hit the ground.

"Fionna? Come on Fi, wake up." Marshall had teas leaking down his face.

"Come, Marshall Lee, we aren't very far from Candy Kingdom now. If I can create a serum to reverse the effects of the disease plaguing the dead then we stand a good chance of survival. Fionna's not dead. Yet. There are medical supplies you can use to treat her there." Marshall Lee nodded.

"Come on, we need to be going."

* * *

**OK, longer than most of my other chapters, probably. Again, thank you so much rainbowmaniac, and everyone who reviewed. I love you guys :)**


	17. Path's Lunaria

Fionna stared at the divided pathways in front of her. One had a smiling blond woman she felt like she should remember. The woman was pale with blond bangs and a bunny hat, and she wore blue attire with thigh high socks and black shoes. She smiled.

On the other path the woman , still having the blond hair and the bunny hat, had bluish greenish grey skin and was dressed in a blue shirt, black jeans and converse shoes. This woman grinned too, revealing sharp fangs the pale woman did not have. Both women were slightly chubby and Fionna realized they were not women at all but teenagers probably no older than she herself. She still felt like she should recognize them.

Two other people appeared beside each of the girls.

Beside the girl with greyish skin there was a pretty young woman with brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin was pale, almost as pale as the dress she wore. This pair felt like indescribable amounts of unconditional love and safety and hope and ideas and life, but also pain, fear and loss and sadness.

The other woman behind the pale girl was an identical copy of the pale girl herself though she was taller and wore different cloths and her hair fell free. These people felt like pain and suffering. The woman's aura was dark. She could also feel rest and peace. But everything there felt sad and unhappy.

Fionna walked towards the girl with greyish skin an the brown haired woman. She stopped just in front of them. They both drew close and hugged her, but only the brunet lady pulled away. The girl was gone. Fionna understood though.

"Hiya mum." She smiled.

"Hello Fionna. Did you know you named your daughter after me?" Fionna's mother asked.

"No."

"Your daughter's name is Kira Luna, my mother called me Belle Luna. Bella Luna Nyght."

"Thats a really pretty name." Fionna Said. Belle Luna smiled.

"My mom used to call me Lunaria, just as a nickname, but I always liked it. Maybe she always knew..."

"What? What did she know mum?" Fionna asked, puzzled. The vampiric girls mother laughed sweetly.

"Never mind. There are people who need you now." Luraria gave her one last hug and Fionna was thrown through a world of colour back into her own body.

...

Marshall Lee felt Fionna shift in his arms. He looked down and saw her grinning up at him.

"Bubblegum sissy!" Marshall hissed. The pink prince looked at him, annoyed, until he saw Fionna, awake and confused looking in the Vampire King's arms.

"Fionna!" Gumball's voice was thick with relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train..." The blond girl muttered agitatedly. Her head was pounding painfully and that put her in a bad mood right off the bat.

Her good mood was revived from its state of hibernation as Marshall Lee placed a quick, chaste kiss on her lips and cheeks. He smiled before grimacing, placing her on her feet, down right scowling and placing his hands on his hips.

"Don't you ever, ever scare me like that again!" He snapped. The scowl vanished and he peppered her face with little kisses. Fionna was content to just wrap her arms around the older vampire.

"Um hello?" They were interrupted by the pink candy prince. "We are in the middle of a walking dead epidemic here."

"All the more reason to do this now." Fionna replied cooly as she looked at the shiny white gold ring on her finger. Gumball scowled and returned to his chemicals. Light danced of the pale white-blue diamond in the middle of the ring. One rainbow fell on something she'd rather not have seen.

* * *

**Left you all with a cliffy didn't I? I know it's been a while since I updated last and please don't hate me, I just had a bit of writers block and while I know this isn't a very long chapter... well... sorry. My joints have also been bothering me a lot lately, so it makes it a bit difficult to move. I suspect arthritis but I was tested for it and the test came up negative. Ah well. REVIEW OR DIE, MORTALS!**


	18. Life, Fate and Death

A horrible shriek erupted from Fionna`s lips. The blond haired vampire staggered backwards in her terror and fell over a beaker that had been thrown on the floor. The glass was black and broken, several shards pierced the greyish skin of her legs.

She blinked once and what she thought she saw was gone. Ignoring the pain in her legs and the boys questions she walked to where it had been. A tunnel opened itself, presenting itself to her. She walked through it and was plunged into darkness. Her eyes could easily pierce through the light now, something her weak human eyes could not.

Skeletons lined the walls, some moved to look at her with empty sockets as she passed. One moved as if to touch her but it's hand fell weakly to the ground. A single polished skull hung from the wall. Fionna picked up the skull and caressed the smooth, slightly cracked dome. The skeletons didn't bother her, not at all. In fact; they all felt like old friends, people she used to know.

She tucked the skull into her pack just as a woman rounded the corner. She wore a black dress that paled to wisps of white smoke at the bottom and at the sleeves, she had blond hair and soulless black eyes. She was closely followed by several of the black beasts, Shade and Ashley.

Fionna ducked around a mound of bones before the group saw her. They passed the bone pile, oblivious of her presence.

"Shade, how about you venture out to deal with the castles 'guests'?" The woman smiled at the shadowy dog. Shade nodded and scampered away fearfully.

"Anymore poison in you're beloved vampire King's body and he'll be dead for sure." The woman cackled.

"I don't see why you have to kill him." Ashley's voice was dead and sad, pleading evident in her tone. Fionna realized the girl must still have feelings for her fiance.

_'Serves you right Ashley. Even if he dies he will never be yours. Never!' _The spite in her own head surprised her. Her sword was in her hands before she really realized what she was doing.

"HIIIYA!" Fionna screamed as she leaped from her hiding place. The pink crystal ripped across Ashley's body, cleanly tearing her apart. A shriek of agony was torn from Ashley's lips before she fell, dead, to the ground.

"SHADE!" The woman screamed and the dog was back at her side in seconds.

"Yes, m'lady?" Her voice quaked with fear.

"Kill her." The woman replied with disdain.

"Yes, m'lady." Shade repeated her words and stalked towards Fionna. She lunged, throwing the vampire girl onto the ground.

"Kill, me, please!" The shadow dog whispered so low that Fionna almost didn't hear her. "Please! She can't bring me back again."

"Now you _die!" _She cried, a dagger in her hand before her voice dropped again."Please."

The vampire girl nodded slightly and thrust her sword, still in her hand, up into Shade's chest. Shade screamed as blood poured from her body, but she flashed a quick smile at her killer. Her smile was one of pained thanks. Her paw closed around Fionna's once before the smile vanished as Shade fell. The shadow dog was dead.

Fionna looked at her hand. Shade had left her a dagger with one word carved on the blade. _'Life'. _

The woman screamed in hatred as Fionna stood. She lunged and Fionna dodged.

"You cannot evade me forever!" She screamed. "You cannot evade Life! You cannot evade Fate! You can never evade Death!"

Fionna ran. She raced though the tunnel she'd come from. The passage became cool as she neared the end of it. She burst into the open of the lab.

"Fionna, where'd you go?" Marshall Lee cried and encircled her in a tight hug.

"No time, we have to go NOW!" She tugged at his hand fearfully. She could hear the woman's pounding footsteps nearing.

"Fionna what are you blathering on about?" Gumball asked. It was too late.

* * *

**Cliffie! Hate away, dear friends. I'll try to update quickly, but hey, no promises ;D Please Review!  
**


	19. Life and Death

The woman burst from the passage way. Her blond hair had become wild and streaked with black, her dark eyes empty but gleaming cruelly. She now held a scythe that looked to be covered in rust.

Fionna made a small sound in the back of her throat and dropped to a feral crouch.

Prince Gumball and Marshall looked at her like she was crazy.

"Fi, there's nothing there." Marshall Lee said slowly and Fionna started.

"You can't see her?" Her shock gave the strange woman all the opportunity she needed. Fionna turned her head to stare unabashedly at the two males and the scythe slashed across her stomach. Fionna shrieked in pain and fell to her knees. Both the boys let out small, startled cries and jumped away.

Fionna kicked out hard sending the woman flying into a wall. The dent left behind was more than enough proof there was something, or someone, there for Marshall and the pink prince.

"I say we go now." Gumball suggested.

"And let Fionna handle this on her own?" Marshall Lee almost growled. "NO!"

"We cannot fight something we cannot see!" The scientific genius shouted.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Fionna grunted as she slashed down at the woman with a broken table leg.

"No." Both boys responded at the same time, flinching as there was a hollow metallic sound from the woman's head.

She began laughing maniacally. "I am the very being that rules this planet! I am Life and Death herself!"

"Full of yourself, aren't'cha." Fionna grinned and sent the table leg through 'Life and Death herself'.

"No. I am Life. I'm supposed to control your lives but there are some people who just wont die!" Life screeched. The boys flinched. They couldn't see this mad woman but they could definitely hear her.

"Uh huh, yeah, like, totally. Put a sock in it." Fionna said as she picked up a small scientificy looking knife and sent it right through Life's skull. The crazed woman fell, her blond and black hair fanning out around her head as blood pooled beneath her.

"Well. That solves that problem." The blond vampire stated. "That was rather anticlimactic, don't'cha think?"

Marshall Lee fell over in a dead faint as the candy prince shook his head in defeat and continued to work on his serum.

"Marshie? Are you OK?" Fionna asked. The named Vampire King remained unconscious.

"I've got it! Let's go!" Gumball said. Fionna shook her head.

"I'm not leaving him here." She brushed her long bangs out of her eyes.

"Can't you just carry him?" The prince sighed in exasperation.

"I'm a vampire, not a super hero!" The retort was sharp but lacked any real anger or irritation. It was true, she could carry them both quite easily. She wrapped one arm around Gumball and the other around Marshall Lee and they were off.

The ice castle they'd called home for years now was melting by the time they arrived.

"Cake what... no..." Fionna started to ask but her voice trailed away when she saw Istas laying motionless on the ground. Blue tinted blood pooled around her but her face was one of peace.

Cake sat beside her head sobbing softly. Most of the kids and Lord Monochromicorn were huddled against one of the melting walls. Kai, Cody and Ryan were sitting in the lake of blood with Cake and Istas's body.

"What happened?" Fionna whispered as Gumball let out a distressed wail and ran towards the body or the woman who'd carried his children.

"She died. She died to save us..." The ginger and white cat murmured. Blood soaked her paws and most of the rest of her body. "She asked me to take care of Cody and Eric. The two boys stepped forward. Eric curled up into Cake's side and Cody froze a few inches from the still, bloodied form of his mother.

"That woman, ah mom she said she was," Cake began but Fionna cut her off.

"NO! That woman was not my mother." Fionna startled them all with a sharp little shout.

"Whaddaya mean?" Cake cocked her head slightly to the left. "Ya didn't even see 'er."

"I know who you're talking about. Blondie claimed to be my mom but she tried to kill me too." Fionna indicated to the bloody patch on her back where she'd been stabbed.

"Right you are, dear niece."

* * *

**Thanks so very much to roarroars and cookiemonster who reviewed the last chapter. Please, please, PLEASE review! I love you all! Unless you don't review. Then I only mildly like you.  
**


	20. How

"Hi auntie Bitch!" Fionna replied in an almost cheerful tone. Fionna's aunt looked less than pleased at being called 'auntie Bitch'.

"All of your friends are gathered here too, how sweet. This makes my job so much easier. Life will be very pleased with me." She cackled evilly, her eyes glinting red.

"She's dead ya know. I killed her. I shoved a broken table up her ass." Fionna grinned. The blond woman looked mortified.

"Nah. I shoved a broken table leg through her skull. Maybe in a few years I can keep it!" The vampire girl cried enthusiastically. The look of mortification of her aunts face changed to a mixture of sorrow, repulsion, hatred and murderous rage.

"You sick child!" Her aunt screamed. "You horrible, sick child! How could you?"

"How could I what? Kill the person trying to kill me and my friends?" The girls voice was laced with genuine confusion at her aunt's sorrow but pleasure at her reaction and her victory.

"How could you kill your own sister?"

* * *

**Short, but I bet you didn't see that coming! Please review!  
**


	21. Rise

"My own what now?" Fionna arched an eyebrow disbelievingly at her aunt managing to sound so much like Cake it was almost scary.

"Your own sister you sick demented child!" She screamed.

"She's not my sister. Cakie is my sister." The blond vampire pulled her cat into a tight little hug. A bow appeared in Fionna's aunt's hand.

"I will kill you for my beloved niece. You will not live and I, Tessa Nyght, will make sure you suffer." Tessa's voice was cold.

"I'm your niece too!" Fionna cried.

"You're dead, _bitch." _The blond human hissed and released a black arrow no one noticed she'd raised.

Cake fell limp in Fionna's arms, the dark arrow piercing her back and protruding from the soft fur of her chest. Kai and Fascienne screamed, their wails causing Istas's sons to cry out in a delayed reaction of shock. Little black furred Adrian fell over in a dead faint. Kira Luna and Ryan wrapped their arms around each other and huddled in a corner with their heads pressed together, Kira Luna's black and blond hair mixing with Ryan's blond and brown and their noses and foreheads touching.

A single tear dripped from the tip of Fionna's nose and vanished into Cake's dirty fur. Tessa rose another arrow and sent it flying at her niece but not aiming to kill. Blood splattered the floor, but it wasn't the young to-be Vampire Queen's blood. It was Marshall Lee's. He'd leapt in front of her at the last second.

"Marshie!" She screamed as he dropped to his knees.

"I'm f-fine." He stammered slightly. The arrow had lodged itself in one of the bottom most bones of his ribcage. Painful but not fatal. He wrenched the arrow from his chest and threw it uncaring into a corner.

Fionna left her sister's body beside her friends and Gumball.

"You're dead." Fionna whispered, her voice tight with pain but her face emotionless. "You're more dead than me."

"The hell I am!" The human woman shrieked.

"The hell you _are. _I will kill you then I will tear you apart and feed you to Istas's penguins."

Tessa snorted loudly. A third arrow was set. Fionna's hand raised, her fingertips glowing lethally. For a moment they just stood there, still, not even daring to breathe, not bothering to breathe.

As Tessa's face began to blue the arrow soared through the air. It stopped only millimeters from Fionna's glowing hand and fell to the floor with a hollow clatter.

Rage filled Fionna's aunt's facial features. Her eyes narrowed and her nose scrunched up. Faster than most people's eyes could follow another arrow was loaded and flying. The same thing happened. Tessa lunged.

The Vampiric girls hand's wrapped around her human aunts throat, nails digging into to soft peachy flesh.

There was one thing Fionna'd forgotten. The knife came up.

A scream burst from her lips as the weapon sank deep into her body, but her hands only tightened. The knife was wrenched sideways as Tessa thrashed under her undead niece but her efforts were futile.

"Fionna?!" Gumball spoke, his voice tight but with unreadable emotion. The girl couldn't tell whether is was intense pain, joy, hatred or anything, maybe a mixture of the named three.

Tessa's head fell and so did Fionna. The older woman was still, but small spasms shook Fionna's frame. Marshall Lee rushed to her side, his eyes marginally paler than normal and blood leaking from the arrow wound on his chest. The second his fingers touched her skin she fell still and ceased to breathe.

"Fi? Fionna, come on, don't do this to me!" He sobbed.

A cold hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Istas's smiling face.

* * *

**I think the next chapter will be the last. For anybody who hasn't gotten fed up with my screwed up updating scheduled and has stuck with me through all of this: Thank you. Thank you sooooooo much. I love you guys :)  
**

**This has been my most popular story yet and I'm overjoyed it's done so well. I think I might cry, actually. Thank you soooo much, all of you, and anyone who read this. I'm sorry if it's been a tad confusing and I'm truly grateful to my so far 78 reviews, I never thought I'd make it this far. Thanks, all of you, both current readers and future readers, even those who haven't looked at this story since you read the first chapter. I'll update soon, I promise, but until then please REVIEW!  
**


	22. Epilouge: Forever

"Mamma. mamma!"

"Hi sweetheart." Fionna picked up her adopted daughter. Kai curled up on her lap as Kira Luna worked a comb though her mothers long hair. The blond colour now had streaks of blue running through it for the occasion.

"I just want to see him so bad!" Fionna cried frustratedly. It was about 2:40 pm, 20 minutes to the ceremony. She hadn't seen Marshall All day and it was killing her again.

"I know Hun, just be patient a while longer." Cake said. Istas was adding a few last crystals to Fionna's dress and it was officially the girliest thing Fionna would ever wear. The blue skinned woman flashed Fionna a smile. The blond vampire knew they'd all died. All of the adults anyways, the young ones had been told that their parents had only passed out but the children knew better. They knew they were lucky their mothers were alive now, even if they hadn't been in the melting remains of the castle tower.

Fionna stared down her body, the only things covering her were the lacy blue bra and panties. There were scars all over her body but she saw them as trophies, not scars. The long, thin line from Tessa's knife shone against her pale greyish skin. There were burn scars, blade wounds, cat scratches, every kind of scar you could think of! She was proud of them all.

"C'mon honey." Cake said. Fionna stood up. Kai stood beside her vampiric sister, content to just watch. Istas and Cake pulled the dress over Fionna's body. The vampire stared at herself in the mirror and couldn't recognize herself. Her grey skin had blue jewels glued on everywhere, making her sparkle, her hair woven with blue and purple strands. But the dress, oh the dress. The soft material only fell mid calf, it was a pale shade of blue with the same jewels attached as well as several glittering crystals. A rope of black, blue and purple wound around her tiny waist with red crystals hanging off of it.

"It's beautiful... thank you so much!" Fionna felt her eyes tear up. The light blue eye shadow made the crystalline tears stand out like diamonds on her pale cheeks.

"It's nothing honey, nothing." Istas whispered and hugged Fionna tightly. Cake just sobbed into her paws.

"One more thing, hun." Cake muttered, sniffling, but Fionna heard her loud and clear. The Tiara was placed delicately on her head, dangling gems catching light and sending rainbows everywhere.

"You look so beautiful, my dear Fionna." Istas cupped Fionna's cheeks with her cold hands. "Come on, girls."

Istas left the room with Fionna's daughters in tow. The sisters were left alone.

Thirteen minutes to show time.

Cake's ginger and white fur glowed, her eyes shone with tears and the fur under her eyes was wet. Fionna picked up one of the ribbons on a table against the wall. It was one of the brides maids belts. The jewels shimmered from the soft pink material as Fionna tied it around Cakes neck.

"You look gorgeous, sis."

"Not nearly as pretty as you." Fionna poked her sisters nose. Cake laughed, placing a hand on her large tummy.

"What do you think?" Cake whispered.

"About what?"

"Anything. I just want to know what you're thinking love."

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to be able to spend the rest of my days with the love of my life."

With four minutes left until time Istas came back with the girls. All three of them had a dark blue dress with a pale pink sash. The sash had the same blue stones as Cake's ribbon.

"Girls, you look _wonderful!" _Fionna cried out, tears threatening to fall.

"C'mon, honey." Cake took her sisters hand and lead her from the room. The music began to play and all of Fionna's bridesmaids took their turn down the isle. Fionna saw Marshall Lee waiting for her at the alter.

Finally, Cake and Fionna stepped from behind the door. There were 'Ooo's and 'ahhh's of appreciation but Fionna heard none of them. The only thing stopping her from sprinting down the isle was Cakes paw on her arm. At the alter not only Marshall stood waiting for her. Fascienne, Kai, Kira Luna, Istas and Bella Luna waited with the groom and his accomplices. All of the male children, Lord Monochromicorn and Bubblegum stood behind the groom.

It took forever to get there. There was no priest. Marshall took Fionna's hand from Cake's paws.

"You better take care of her, Vampire King." She murmured before taking her place among Fionna's bridesmaids. Marshall Lee smiled at his soon-to-be wife.

"Hey Fionna," He began.

"I spotted you there  
Sitting by the fire  
You told me you wanted to burn, what I thought showed your beauty  
So I demanded you don't, burn what I though, was your beauty  
That dress, that dress  
Oh how beautiful, it looked on you  
That dress. That dress  
How it put butterflies, in my tummy  
But soon enough we were closer than I'd dared hope to expect  
Your lips against mine released the butterflies inside me  
It made me realize that it was you, and only you  
You were beautiful not the dress  
Oh you, oh you  
How you make my life an adventure  
Oh you oh you  
You're  
The only one who understands  
I'd rather die again than live my afterlife without you in it  
How beautiful you are  
I know this song sounds like it explains every thing  
But there is no words really, to describe how amazing you are  
There are no words to describe how much  
How much I love you  
Oh Fiona, oh Fiona  
I love you  
Oh Fiona, oh Fiona  
You know it's true  
Now everyone knows and I don't care  
Because I love you and that's all that matters to me."

His song flooded his beloveds eyes, the dams burst and Fionna captured Marshall Lee in a bone crushing hug and a sweet, chaste kiss. More gasps and sighs rose from the gathered crowd. Fionna quietly forgot the world and stayed in Marshall Lee's arms. Forever.

* * *

**There you have it, folks. This is the end of Friends of Life. ****I give credit to Chelsie The Vampire Adventurer for the song which I altered a tiny bit, thanks Chelsie! ****This has been a long, long road on my other fanfictions. This is my first completed story and I'm damn proud of it. I love you all so much for sticking with me on this journey and I hope you'll stay with me until my life on this site ends, which I promise you will be in a very long time. **

**You can view the dresses from my deviantART, but because it won't let me give you a good link my screen name is BlackFoxHeart753  
**


End file.
